


How To Tell The Difference

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A different take on the episode 8x21"The Great Escapist" if Kevin and Sam were in an established relationship.





	How To Tell The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning some of the text, not a lot is taken from the episode just a line or two because this scene is based on the scene in the episode, but future chapters won't have any episode text.

Crowley busted into the room scowling at me "You little prat. You having fun yet?" Slamming the other half of the demon tablet covered in blood on to the fake notes that I started writing almost two weeks ago when Sam and Dean began to visit me practically every day. Typically they would stay for a couple of days once or twice a month unless I needed something significant or find something in the tablet that required them to come to Gath's fishing boat immediately.  
Crossing my arms and putting my legs on the table I smirk up at Crowley's frustrated face, "screw you."  
"Am I seeing this? How the hell did you figure it out?" As Crowley started pacing in front of my desk, I started adjusting so I could eat the barbeque slightly ignoring his question. As the seconds passed Crowley's face turned started changing into an unnatural red color that was somewhat entertaining to me.  
"It was the little things that built up. Only one of those things would have made me suspicious, but all of the things together gave it away before the first week was up," while I finally acknowledged him it wasn't the information he wanted. Crowley started to clench his fists in frustration.  
"Like what" He demanded.  
"It first started when they arrived and didn't use the secret knock. Me, Sam, and Dean agreed on that idea months ago. They never forget to use that knock not when Dean spent hours perfecting the perfect knock sitting on the floor of what was my bedroom knocking on the door that only four individuals know." I know that they told Castiel now that he was back to normal again.  
"What else did my demons do wrong that made you recognize that it wasn't actually squirrel and moose?" He demanded to know.  
"It was a number of things like I said." trying to be defiant because I am sick of Crowley's controlling influence in life since I became the prophet.  
His posture changed and he finally snapped, "tell me you little worm," and pushed me up against the closest wall in the room with an angle blade against my neck.  
"Okay. Okay. I will tell you. The food you guys brought on the first day wasn't hot dogs and coffee which is basically the only thing Dean will buy me to eat because he can't shop for healthy food to save his life. I couldn't reach my private server to save my notes, and on Sam and Dean's best day they would not have gone into town and got me Korean barbeque just because I wanted it." although puppy dog eyes may have worked on Sam, but not Dean. I explained in a rush hoping he would move the knife away from my neck. Although, those weren't the only reasons that I knew that those weren't the real Sam and Dean Winchester that were visiting me for the last two weeks, although I wasn't willing to share those with Crowley.  
"So my demons were to nice to you is what you are saying?" Looking a little shocked at what he thinks is his realization. Although he doesn't know the other more significant tells of how I figured out it wasn't the real Sam and Dean that I trusted with my life.


End file.
